Epiphany
by blackdiva72
Summary: A fanfic celebrating the chemistry between Dr. Mark Sloan and young intern Lexie Grey.


Mark Sloan lay in his bed. Alone. This had been the norm for the past few months since his former lover Callie Torres had taken up with Erica Hahn and all the nursing staff at Seattle Grace started treating him like the plague. To be honest it did not bother him that he currently had no sexual outlet. He had been sexually active since the age of 14 and needed a breather. Callie meant a lot to him as a friend, and he was happy to see her exploring the possibilities with Hahn. The nurses at SG were too needy and desperate for his tastes so not sleeping with them was a relief.They all wanted to be the One and all he wanted was a release, an escape from the fact he was fast approaching middle age and his closest friends were in the throes of happily ever after with their significant others. Although he was happy for the Chief and his best bud Derek he could not escape the fact he was lonely and searching for something, someone. He envied the love he saw between the Chief and his wife Adele and the happiness Derek and Meredith were settling into after a torturous beginning. He almost had that once. With Addison, although the relationship was born from an affair. An affair that almost destroyed his lifelong friendship with Derek. In the end everything had worked out the way it was supposed to. Addison had a great life in California working at some wellness center and was much better off without him in her life. Mark lifted himself off the bed and made his way to the shower. As he turned on the water he thought back to the previous evening and grinned. Lexie Grey.So young, so wide eyed, so innocent. She was spunky though. Although to his chagrin she seemed to be completely taken with that wimp George O'Malley. O'Malley who let the oh so sexy Callie slip through his sniveling little fingers. How a chump like O'Malley can get so many hot women to fall for him is beyond comprehension. Something else Mark could not grasp is why Lexie's attraction to George bothered him. Before yesterday she did not even register on his radar. Yeah she was cute, in a high school cheerleader kinda way. But was she in Addison's or Callie's league, hell no! Even in med school Lexie would not have appealed to him. Too sweet, too strait laced, too... and then it hit him. Underneath that awkward intern exterior was a smart woman. A woman who could memorize anything, a woman who had a wonderful bedside manner with patients, and who held her ground when you came against someone she cared about. "God!! I can't be developing feelings for an intern. Can I"? Mark turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He quickly put the thought out of his head. " I just need to get laid. There is no way I'm attracted to Meredith's annoying little sister"!!

Later on that day at the hospital Mark noticed Lexie talking and laughing with some other interns. "God she has a great laugh", he thought to himself. At that moment Lexie turned around and caught Mark's eye. She smiled at him as he walked towards her.  
" Dr.Grey I was wondering something. Would you like to have lunch with me later? My treat".

"Why"?

This caught Sloan off guard. Who was she to ask him why? "Well for starters I wanted to treat you to lunch due to the fact you made such a great call yesterday in regards to Shepherd's case".  
"You already treated me to that second drink last nite at Joe's".  
"I know but... "

"And I thought you hated interns. Especially the pathetic ones like me", Lexie added quietly. Mark felt himself getting pissed. Why was she making this so darn hard? Lexie smiled. "Dr.Sloan I would love to have lunch with you. I was just giving you a hard time like you usually give me. Mark turned red.  
"Oh well ...I'll meet you in the lobby at one. There's a nice little deli around the corner which has great sandwiches. Lexie nods and tells him she is familiar with the place and has eaten there before with George. This irks Mark to no end. " You cannot resist bringing O'Malley up in every conversation can you? Are you 2 attached at the hip or something"?  
"Of course not. Why are you getting so pissed with me because I mentioned George's name", Lexie asked defensively?  
"You know what? Forget lunch , I 've all of a sudden lost my appetite"! Mark stomps off pissed because she got under his skin in a way which made him uncomfortable. Lexie in the meanwhile was dumbfounded. If she did not know any better she would think that Mark Sloan was jealous. Jealous of George. Jealous that she had eaten at the deli he wanted to take her to with George. But common sense prevailed and she realized she was just being silly. Mark Sloan was not the jealous type. He could have any woman he laid his eyes on. There is no way on God's green earth he would be interested in someone like her. Then she remembered the SMILE. The smile he laid on her when she stood up to his challenge at the bar the previous nite and the smile he gave her when he realized she had a serious crush on George. Lexie shook it off and told herself to stop imagining things. Attendings were off limits unless your name was Meredith or her resident Cristina Yang. And Mark Sloan was a manwhore. Still she could not help but wonder what was going on between them? THE END (for now)

NEWSLETTERS REGISTER CASTING CONTACT ABC SHOP TV TICKETS JOBS A BETTER COMMUNITY ABC FAMILY ABC KIDS ABC RADIO ABC MOBILE LOCAL STATIONS DIGITAL TV TRANSITION FAQ SITE MAP TERMS OF USE PRIVACY POLICY/YOUR CALIFORNIA PRIVACY RIGHTS COPYRIGHT ╘ ABC, INC.


End file.
